Things just got way more complicated
by riratim
Summary: An alternate ending for "the hunt". Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or any characters. It's my first fanfic so R


An alternate ending to "The Hunt" I think… Didn't have time for research. Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or anything in it. This is my first fic and I'm not sure how to write this so bare with me and R&R.

________________________________________________________________________

_Scene: At the end of the episode when Jake reveals his identity to Rose._

Jake closed his eyes and braced himself for the end.

"Hiaah!" Rose screamed as she ran forward, spear in hand. Jake opened his eyes to see the ropes that had bound him cut on the ground. He looked around and noticed Rose, lying on the ground, unconscious. The Huntsman walked over

"Well, well, well look what we've got here." He said in the evil sounding voice he always spoke in.

"A traitor, a dragon, and a failed dramatic ending."

Jake was getting ready to attack the huntsman when he felt a sharp sting in his back. He fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Bind and gag them and leave them for dead. They deserve nothing less then to see how they each had gotten the other killed."

Numbers 88 and 89 tied the two's arms behind their backs and tied them to a tree. They then gagged them with two gags, one woven of sphinx hair, the other of normal fabric. However 88 and 89, being the doofs that they are gave rose the sphinx hair one and Jake the normal one.

"Goodbye American Dragon" Said the huntsman as they teleported back to the hunts lair.

_12 hours later_

"Huh?" Jake groaned as he awoke. He noticed Rose just waking up, still In uniform.

He was able to burn the gag with some dragon fire

"Heh, heh, heh, those hunts chumps screwed up again." He then remembered Rose sitting, well hanging, on the tree.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She mumbled something through the gag.

"Duh!" He shouted. He managed to burn the ropes that now bound him and walk over to rose. He removed the gag and untied her.

"Thanks." She said in an oddly cheery tone. Jake guessed it was because she was finally done with the hunts clan.

"No prob." he shrugged with the cocky look on his face he always had "I can't believe you were with them and they were able to make that big of a blunder."

"You tell me." And then she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips.

Jake blushed and said "You know, I'm not one to stand between myself and a kiss from you but I think we should get to a safe place first."

"Sorry." She said blushing. "I just got caught up in the moment."

"I know the feeling." he remarked as he started to walk east away from the sun.

"Umm, Jake."

"What?"

"Are you sure your going the right way?"

"Umm…" He again looked embarrassed and turned to Rose.

"Don't worry about it" she stated sweetly " Those fools 88 and 89 left a hunts staff. I should be able to get us a few miles out of NYC."

"Once we get there I'll see if Fu will answer his phone." He pulled his cell phone out and said "No bars."

"Oh well." Rose said as they teleported. However they did not end up in the abandoned subway hunts lair as they expected.

_26 hours later in a hunts prison_

"Uhhhg." Jake groaned. _Why do I always wake up first?_ Before he could go further into this thought, he sneezed and smacked his head on the ground.

"Jake?" Rose said in a strained tone.

"Rose. Do you know where we are?"

"I think we're in a hunts dungeon." she said.

"Hunts Girl. I thought you'd be here." said a deep voice.

"Jake, is that who I think it is?" But Jake didn't answer. A light appeared in the room and Rose could see Jake being strangled by the Hunts master.

"Jake!" Rose shouted running up and bicycle kicking hunts master in the face.

He looked up "I see those two nitwit apprentices of mine screwed up again." He pulled put a communicator "Throw the trainees number 88 and 89 to the Krakens. This time throw them in with 8 since 7 failed to whip them into shape."

Jake fell to the floor and gasped "I see you treat your allies no better than your enemies."

"Yes, an iron fist is required to train good warriors." the huntsman said proudly.

"My gramps doesn't train me like that and I still manage to beat the hunts-snot outta you every day!" Jake shouted in the cocky tone that made Jake. Jake.

"If I were you I'd shut up before I got myself skinned and made into a pair of boots!" The evil looking man shouted.

"That may yet happen!" said Hunts Rose as she kicked him in the back of the head. He flew through the hidden door and landed in Central Park.

"Oh my friggin' god!" shouted a boy of about eleven or twelve.

Jake and Rose ran outside and Jake morphed into his dragon form.

"Ummm… this is a dream." they said in unison.

"Doubt that! The last dream I had this cool, I saved the world with a rubber band." Rose and Jake stared at him mouths agape.

"Don't ask." he said flatly.

The huntsman stood up behind the child. As the boy turned around the huntsman grabbed him.

"Don't think I'm not willing to use him as a human shield." he said.

"That is even lower than the hunt clan master!" Rose shouted, but she still wouldn't risk it.

Right before Jake and Rose had finally given up and surrendered, the most surprising thing since AD:JL's cancel happened. The boy managed to elbow the huntsman in the groin (yeah I know cheap shot, but that's the highest he could reach.) The huntsman keeled over and received three kicks, unintentionally, in unison. All three of them had managed to kick him thin the side of the head causing him to go flying 10 feet back.

"What the- How the-?" they said astonished at the seemingly normal kid.

"Where did you learn that?" Rose asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." he said.

"Whatever." Jake said " Do you know where we are?"

" Ummm… Not for sure exactly but the road is about 400 yards that way and OH MY GOD YOU'RE A DRAGON!"

"And your just noticing that?" Jake said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"No. I just realized I just fought alongside a dragon which has got to be the coolest thing ever." the young boy said.

"You got a name kid?" Jake asked.

"No." He replied.

"Really?" Jake asked again.

"I'm guessing this guy is a little slow." he whispered to Rose.

"Yeah, but that what makes him, him."

"So what exactly are you guys doing here?" He seemed to have just started to think clearly.

"Can we trust him Jake?" she whispered to the dragon then returning to her normal tone " We need to find Lao Shi's electronics' shop."

"Oh, that place. I went there once. That old Chinese guy yells A LOT!"

"Your telling me." said Jake in a humorous tone.

"It's to the east of here about a mile I think." he said "And one last thing. Are you gonna do some sorta memory wipe thing on me? 'Cuz there's no way I'm goin' along with that!"

"We'll have to check with the dragon council on that." Jake said.

"Crap! We better get outta' here before tall and scary over there wakes up" the boy said noticing the huntsman shift.

"Alright kid." Jake said. "Thanks for the help. I don't know why I'm telling you this but you can usually find me in that electronics shop around 4-5 in the afternoon."

"Don't call me kid!" said the boy angrily. "You don't sound much older than me."

And with that they left.

**Author's note: Depending on reviews this might be a one-shot. Like I said it's my first time.**


End file.
